


The Real True Story of Zendou Aiji

by traptrixnepenthes



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traptrixnepenthes/pseuds/traptrixnepenthes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a couple years back i wrote a self insert fanfic for sendou aichi, since he'd probably never get up the nerve to do it himself. this is that self insert fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real True Story of Zendou Aiji

This was it. Today was the day that  ~~Sendou Aichi~~  Zendou Aiji was going to confess his feelings to the amazing, handsome, absolutely fantastic cardfighter Kai Toshiki.

 The bluenette had harbored feelings for him for years—not even metaphorical years, but real, actual ones, ever since the older boy had given him his first Cardfight!! Vanguard card. Aiji could remember every single detail about that first meeting they had, and the bluenette oh-so-often had those exact words replaying in his head so very, very often. They had been but children, yes, but Aiji could still tell that there was something… _destined_  about that meeting. 

And today, almost ten years later, he was finally going to tell him. He was finally going to gather up the courage to say those words—“Oh, Kai-kun, I love you!”—and the bluenette was completely certain that Kai-kun would return those feelings he had for him. It was simply obvious that Kai-kun felt the same way, what with how he’d let him defeat him in their first real cardfight, in their first meeting in so many years, and how he kept trying so hard to get Aiji to be stronger. The bluenette knew it was all just because Kai-kun wanted his partner, both in love and in cardfighting, to be just as amazing and dashing and wonderful as he is! And now, after so long, Aiji was convinced that he’d finally succeeded in becoming that perfect partner for Kai-kun! It was even more obvious than usual that Kai-kun approved of the bluenette, after all, even though he was even more stoic and serious than Aiji had thought possible in comparison to the kid he’d first known, Kai-kun still smiled at him whenever he won a cardfight. Whenever he executed a perfect winning maneuver. Whenever he was good enough for him! And Kai-kun only ever smiled at Aiji and his cards, so it was definitely this.

It was definitely… _love._

And so here the bluenette stood outside Kai-kun’s house, heart in his throat and butterflies in his stomach, as he nervously awaited his friend (and surely soon-to-be boyfriend!) to open the door. Just before, he had heard Kai-kun telling a girl (who seemed to have had similar intentions to himself) that he couldn’t accept her feelings, as he only had eyes for another. It was that precise sentence that made the bluenette suddenly so horribly nervous, all the confidence that had been built up suddenly washed away by little more than the vaguest prospect that Kai-kun might have feelings for someone other than him. Oh, it was agonizing, waiting for him to come to the door, and Aiji kept fussing with his hands, the only distraction he had to keep him from bolting from the doorstep immediately.

After some time, he was convinced that maybe, just maybe Kai-kun hadn’t heard his doorbell, and as he reached up to ring again, the door open, and there stood the object of his affections. It looked as though he’d just gotten out of the shower—his soft hair chocolatey-dark with damp, rivulets of water rolling down his fair, pale face, over his beautiful cheekbones, and past the corners of his soft-looking, perfect, pink lips. They ran down his bare, perfectly muscled chest, the one that Aiji had so often imagined himself pressed up against in the middle of the night, the one he wanted to run his hands over as he gently, lovingly, caringly kissed Kai-kun until he smiled only at him and no one and nothing else, the one he wanted to wrap his arms around and hold close to him until he could convince himself that there was nothing else in the world but himself and Kai-kun. The bluenette’s eyes followed them until they were absorbed into the towel around his hips, and Aiji could feel his face heating up when faced with the nearly-naked form of the most attractive human on the face of planet Earth.

"K-K-K-Kai-kun?" he stuttered, swallowing nervously and snapping his eyes from the skin just above Kai-kun’s towel up to his eyes, trying to pretend he hadn’t just self-indulgently ogled as much of the older boy as he could. "A-aren’t you a bit, um, under-dressed for answering the door?"

Kai-kun’s licked his lips and the corners twitched up into the barest hint of a smile. “I’m not an idiot, Aiji. I made sure who was outside first. After all, if it’s you…” His eyes, a deep, beautiful aquamarine, like a warm, tropical ocean that Aiji had dived into, its waters wrapping around him like a comforting blanket, bored into the bluenette’s own, and one corner of his mouth curled up, turning that hint of a smile into a cocky smirk. “…I don’t mind you seeing me like this.”

At that look from Kai-kun, the bluenette’s heart skipped a beat, and he forgot how to articulate his words for a moment. How could he speak when faced with…what was here, standing before him, gorgeous and attractive, and shamelessly showing himself off? It took him a bit of work, but he finally managed to get out, “O-oh, well, um, I j-just…wanted to tell you something that I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long, long time now!” Aiji’s cheeks were burning, and he was certain Kai-kun could already tell exactly what he was going to be saying to him. But still. He needed the words out. He’s come this far, surely he can take this all the way!

Aiji looked down at his feet, mumbling his words. "Kai-kun…I…I…" He steeled his nerve, and looked back up, into Kai-kun’s beautiful, perfect eyes. "Kai-kun, I love you!"

And immediately, the bluenette flinched, eyes snapping shut, certain that much like the girl before him, he was going to get a swift and brutal rejection. And then, to his shock, he felt a gentle hand on his head, stroking his hair gently. Aiji opened one eye, and there was Kai-kun, smiling fondly at him, and the bluenette’s blush returned in full force. “K-Kai-kun?!”

"Aiji, you really are an idiot, aren’t you? I’ve been waiting for you to say that to me for way too long now. You’re really slow, aren’t you?" The words were insulting, yes, but they were said with such a gentle, fond tone that Aiji couldn’t help but love them (not that he didn’t love every single word Kai-kun said to him in the first place!). "I love you too, Aiji. I’ve loved you ever since we first met. You’ve been on my mind the entire time, more important to me than anyone or anything else." His hand moved from Aiji’s hair to cup his cheek, and the bluenette raised one hand to press against it, savoring the feeling of Kai-kun’s strong, perfect hands on his body. It was even better than he’d ever imagined. "I love you more than I love anything else in the whole world, Aiji."

"O-oh, Kai-kun—" Aiji found himself being cut off as Kai-kun leaned down and pressed his lips against his own, and his mind blanked. It was perfect. It was even better than he’d imagined, having Kai-kun’s lips on his own.

The older boy’s other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against his barely-covered body, and  ~~Aichi~~  Aiji gasped against his lips at the oh-so-indecent thing they were doing, in full view of anyone who passed by them! The bluenette tentatively wrapped his arms around Kai-kun’s waist, holding him tight, just like he’d always wanted to, and Kai-kun pressed his tongue gently against Aiji’s lips. He gasped and Kai-kun took that chance to slip it into his mouth, pressing it intimately against Aiji’s own, asserting his dominance over him—flat-out taking it, and Aiji wouldn’t even want to fight against what he’d craved for so very, very long. The bluenette melted against Kai-kun, making the softest of moans and groans and other pleased noises, so soft that only Kai-kun would get to hear them. And as the older boy felt around inside of the wet cavern of his mouth, mapping it out, the bluenette was overwhelmingly aware of how this was truly, absolutely perfect. Better than anything he could have ever dreamed.

And yet, all too soon, Kai-kun pulled away from him, leaving his breathless and stunned, still in his arms, and the older boy licked his lips and smirked at Aiji. “You taste delicious, Aiji. I could just…eat you right up.”

The bluenette blushed even harder, and his mouth worked uselessly, trying to respond. And yet, he couldn’t even manage that much, not when he was still awash in the sensations that Kai-kun had sent through him in that glorious, perfect kiss. His knees were weak and he held onto his Kai-kun to keep himself upright, and the older boy kissed his forehead gently.

"Why don’t we…take this inside? For something a bit more…interesting?"

Aiji just nodded, and Kai-kun led him inside. This was the best thing that could ever happen. Ever.

———————————————————

Misaki put down the sheaf of notebook pages, looking overwhelmed. She looked down at them again, and then back up at Aichi, speechless. She’d never have thought that Aichi of all people would have written something like this.

"Well? Is it good? This was really my first time writing anything, so I hope you like it!" Aichi smiled serenely up at her, and for a second she wondered if he really thought that the transparent disguise he’d put into his writing had fooled her.

"It’s…very detailed, I suppose." Aichi grinned happily, and took the papers off the counter. "Are you going to…show that to anyone else?"

"Oh, no, I don’t think so! I couldn’t do that, I wouldn’t want anyone else knowing about it. But I figured that I still needed someone to read it, so I picked you, since I knew you’d tell me exactly what you think of it. Thank you so much, Misaki-san!"

Aichi put his writing back into his schoolbag, and Misaki could only sit down and stare at the counter and think about what she was supposed to do with the newfound knowledge that Sendou Aichi had written something like that.


End file.
